Descobrindo O Amor
by Bella L'Amour
Summary: " Haruno Sakura é uma adolescente  No auge de seus 17 anos  Uma das melhores alunas  Do Internato KHS,  Porém quem disse que ela queria estar lá."
1. Chapter 1

Desclaimer: Naruto não me pertence,

Porém não digo o mesmo

De Uchiha Sasuke e

De Uchiha Itachi

*0o0o0o0*

" Haruno Sakura é uma adolescente

No auge de seus 17 anos

Uma das melhores alunas

Do Internato KHS,

Porém quem disse que ela queria estar lá.

No mesmo lugar

Que a rosada um dia disse que odiava

Nascera um amor

Capaz de vencer tudo.

Mas com o amor vem a tristeza

E uma ruiva fará de tudo para

Separar Sasuke e Sakura,

Será que o amor desses dois continuara vivo?

Só lendo pra saber"

*0o0o0o0*

Capítulo um

Recebendo as noticias

- Haruno Sakura, não me de as costas! – disse a minha mãe com sua típica voz autoritária

- O que você quer? – eu disse em um tom super informal

- O que eu quero? Olhe como fala comigo mocinha! – disse a minha mãe já fora de si

- Calma, sra. Haruno.

- Calma? Você me mandando ter calma. Eu gastei muito dinheiro pra poder pagar o internato pra você e é assim que você me agradece – disse minha mãe super hiper mega blaster irritada – a senhorita roubou o meu carro saiu dirigindo sem minha autorização, passou no farol vermelho, levou cinco multas e como se não bastasse ainda bateu o meu carro e caso você não saiba é proibido menores de 18 anos dirigirem.

- Claro que eu sei disso, mas você não deixou eu ir na festa da Akatsuki. E eu não disse que queria ir pra esse tal de internato.

- Bom isso não importa, porque de um jeito ou de outro você vai ir pra esse internato, então sugiro que você suba para o seu quarto e comece a arrumar as suas coisas pois amanhã de manhã irei te levar até Konoha, entendeu mocinha? – disse a sra. Haruno um pouco mais calma

- Sim senhora – eu disse a contragosto

Dirigi-me até o meu quarto que fica no primeiro andar, fui até o meu closet e tirei varias combinações de roupas super legais, no meu ponto de vista.

A sim, já ia me esquecendo de me apresentar. Sou Haruno Sakura uma adolescente com 17 anos, tenho os cabelos compridos com uma estranha tonalidade rosa, mas isso não é o pior, todos pensam que eu pinto o meu cabelo ele é rosa natural.

Mamãe acho melhor me mandar para o internato Konoha High School pelo fato de eu ter batido o carro dela, mamãe sempre diz que castigos não funcionam comigo.

Sinceramente, eu to pouco me lixando pra essa merda de internato, espero que a sra. Haruno saiba o que está fazendo. Acho que ela sabe que um simples internato não ira me transformar em um anjo de uma hora pra outra.

Mamãe não pode reclamar de muitas coisas ao meu respeito, eu sempre tive ótimas notas, sempre fui uma das melhores alunas da sala, todavia o meu principal defeito é acatar ordens e cumprir com as regras. Para mim as regras foram feitas para que pessoas como eu as pudesse quebrá-las, mamãe pensa ao contrário, ela diz que as regras são algo que faz a sociedade trabalhar bem, não é isso que eu penso.

*0o0o0o0*

- Sasuke desça agora e não faça me ir até o seu quarto e tira-lo daí a força! – gritou o meu pai – Uchiha Sasuke está me ouvindo

- Claro pai, ou o senhor se esqueceu que eu não sou surdo – eu disse já no último degrau da escada

- Olhe o respeito! Mas é exatamente por isso que você ira continuar no internato que você odeia. – disse meu pai com um sorriso maligno no rosto

- O que? – eu gritei – mas nem morto eu volto pra lá

- Sim Sasuke você vai voltar para aquele pesadelo, a não ser que ...

- A não ser o que? Diz logo – eu disse

- A não ser que você aprenda a respeitar os outros e não os humilhe ou se ache melhor que eles. – disse meu pai

- Eu aceito a proposta pai – eu disse a contra gosto, porém papai estava com um sorriso vitorioso estampado no rosto.

Subi pro meu quarto pensando em como eu iria cumprir a proposta de meu pai.

Mas quem sou eu, o sou o mais lindo, o mais bonito, o melhor, o mais inteligente, eu sou Uchiha Sasuke.

Sou filho do dono da maior empresa de Tokyo, eu sou uma pessoa que conversar pouco, que se acha de acordo com o meu pai. Eu sou irresistível e cerca de 99,9999999999999% das meninas tem uma queda do tamanho do Everest por mim.

O Konoha High School é amelhor escola do país, digamos que sou bem próximo da diretora Tsunade, afinal todo dia eu vou pra sala da diretora.

Bem acho que é isso que eu tinha que falar sobre mim.

*0o0o0o0*

O mina, segunda fanfic

Baseada em Naruto

Esta é a primeira fanfic

Que eu faço com uma inspiração

Que veio do nada, literalmente

Eu estava "dormindo"

E me veio essa idéia de uma fic

Que se passa dentro de um internato

Esse capitulo não é muito grande e os

Próximos também não serão muito grandes

Sayonara mina

Deixem comentários

*0o0o0o0*


	2. Chapter 2

Desclaimer: Naruto não me pertence,

Porém não digo o mesmo

De Uchiha Sasuke e

De Uchiha Itachi

*0o0o0o0*

" Haruno Sakura é uma adolescente

No auge de seus 17 anos

Uma das melhores alunas

Do Internato KHS,

Porém quem disse que ela queria estar lá.

No mesmo lugar

Que a rosada um dia disse que odiava

Nascera um amor

Capaz de vencer tudo.

Mas com o amor vem a tristeza

E uma ruiva fará de tudo para

Separar Sasuke e Sakura,

Será que o amor desses dois continuara vivo?

Só lendo pra saber"

*0o0o0o0*

Capítulo dois

Konoha High School

-Ahhhhhhhhhhhh! – eu disse com a voz repleta de cansaço, me virei e olhei o relógio - Fala serio, são apenas 7 horas da manhã, da pra dormir mais um pouco – eu disse já indo voltar a dormir quando a minha mãe aparece na minha porta

- Nada disso Haruno Sakura, se levante, vá tomar um banho e se troque para que possamos tomar café e ir para KHS – disse mamãe saindo

- Aquilo podia ser somente um sonho. – eu disse já de pé

*0o0o0o0*

- Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke! Acorde, se não me falha a memória hoje é o dia que todos os alunos, novatos e veteranos devem estar na escola... – disse minha mãe com uma voz super delicada – E VOCÊ PRECISA SE LEVANTAR , TOMAR UM BANHO, TROCAR DE ROUPA, PEGAR O SEU CARRO E VAZAR DA MINHA CASA E SO IRA VOLTAR DAQUI UM ANO. E não se esqueça querido NÃO VA PARAR NA DIRETORIA, DE NOVO – minha mão disse com a voz totalmente autoritária e confesso que isso me deu um pouco de medo.(N/A: para imaginar melhor a cena assistam no you tu be a propaganda dos pôneis malditos, porque aqui acontece a mesma coisa)

Fiz tudo o que minha mãe mandou, tomei o meu banho, coloquei uma calça jeans escura e rasgada nos joelhos, coloquei uma camiseta branca e por cima uma blusa xadrez em diversos tons de azul. (N/A: sua cor favorita, Sasuke)

Me dirigi até a garagem desarmei o alarme e sai pelas movimentadas ruas de Tokyo com a minha Ferrari vermelha, eu estava me sentindo, mas quem em sã consciência com uma Ferrari vermelha não se sentiria.

O KHS que me aguarde, porque esse ano eu vou aprontar e vou convencer o Neji, o Naruto, o Gaara, o Shikamaru e o Kiba e a me ajudarem.

*0o0o0o0*

Como eu odeio a minha vida, me mãe esta me levando até o internato de riquinhos e eu estou aqui no Volvo prata (N/A: pra quem não sabe Volvo é um carro importado muito lindo), isso porque eu bati a BMW dela e agora esta no conserto.

Durante todo o percurso fiquei pensando quem seriam as minhas colegas de quarto e como seria tudo. Espero que tudo de certo e que todos me aceitem, será que lá tem vários gatinhos.

*0o0o0o0*

No próximo capitulo...

Como será que eles vão se conhecer?

Sasuke convencerá os meninos a o ajudarem?

No internato terá vários gatinhos como a Sakura imagina?

Quando a Karin vai aparecer?

A BMW da mãe da Sakura vai estar arrumada?

Quem serão as colegas de quarto da Sakura?

A mãe do Sasuke vai voltar a dar uma de pôneis malditos?

Será que ele ira no 1º dia de aula pra diretoria?

Algumas destas perguntas serão respondidas no próximo capitulo, por isso não percam.

*0o0o0o0*

Ps. O próximo capitulo será posta entre essa semana e a próxima.

Motivo: provas na escola e trabalhos, além de exames de bolsa.

Espero: que vocês entendam os motivos.

Sayonara mina, até a proxima


End file.
